


Feelings Are Quite Literally the Worst Things Ever

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jealous!Michael, M/M, Multi, meaning that drunk Gavin is an utter dweeb, ridiculous descriptions of drunken actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan had been happily dating for the better part of a year, always sneaking each other affectionate glances or chaste kisses while they were at work.</p><p>God Michael hated them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Are Quite Literally the Worst Things Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Good god, I think writing jealous Michael is one of my new favourite things (and in all honesty, Michael's got to be one of my favourite people to write in general). For deanimation over on tumblr, for the fic giveaway. :)

Michael wasn't really sure how he got to this point.

 

'This point' being that he'd managed to fall in love with not one, but two of his co-workers, both of whom were in a relationship. With each other, no less.

 

The universe wanted to make a punching bag out of his feelings, or at least that's how it seemed. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for Ryan and Gavin - they were good friends of his, of course he was happy for them - it's just that he was miserable with himself. There wasn't much he could do except pine from afar, like a goddamn love struck teenage girl in some shitty young adult novel, only even more pathetic because he wanted _two_ people and couldn't have either of them.

 

Michael had only even realised that he wanted to be with Ryan and Gavin after they'd become an official couple. The duo had dated in secret for more than four months before telling anyone at the office. They were all more astounded that Gavin had managed to keep his mouth shut about it for that long than the actual relationship reveal. It was several more months before Ryan and Gavin decided it was time to break the news to the fans. They couldn't just casually drop it into conversation during a Let's Play - with the way the Achievement Hunters acted and conversed with each other, the audience was far too likely to misconstrue it as just another joke. So, the next time they went head to head in VS, with Ryan rather predictably winning by a landslide, the older man looped his arm around Gavin's shoulder, saying, "Sorry, Gavin. Here, let me make it up to you," and kissing him on the mouth while the rest of the Achievement Hunters cheered. Neither of them dared to go near social media for several days after, which was a feat far easier for Ryan than it was for Gavin.

 

Unfortunately, the rest of the office was hit with some of the splashback. All of them received multiple messages about the unexpected reveal, many summing up to, 'OMG DID YOU KNOW???' (give or take a few dozen question marks and smattering of misplaced forward slashes). Each new notification made Michael scowl, and he decided it was a good idea to stay off social media until things settled down. He told himself that it was because he was annoyed at not being able to log into anything without being harassed by fans, but that didn't really explain the way his gut twisted every time he was reminded in strident all-caps of the fact that Gavin and Ryan were together. Or how his heart had clenched when Gavin and Ryan had kissed in that VS, and he'd had to cheer like his insides weren't trying to strangle themselves. Or how the bottom of his stomach would drop every time the two shared any sort of affectionate or intimate moment when he was nearby.

 

As sad and pitiful as it was, Michael eventually couldn't deny that he'd fallen hopelessly in love with them. But, unable to think of a way to confess his feelings without making things unbearably awkward for everyone involved, there wasn't a whole lot Michael could do to resolve the situation.

 

So, he let his unexpressed emotions fester into that which was so closely linked to love.

 

Hate.

 

He thought of how incredibly irritating Gavin could be. How many times had he told the Brit he hated him after his latest idiotic escapade? More times than he could possibly remember, that was for sure. Gavin's actions and trains of thought were so utterly incomprehensible at times, and Michael would occasionally wonder if there was just something weird that went into the water in the UK (the conversations Michael had had with Dan certainly seemed to back up this theory), or if the man was some sort of genetic lab construct, sent out into the world to try and imitate a human, and ending up with the bizarre entity that was Gavin Free (Michael didn't take this idea particularly seriously, but hey. You never knew.)

 

Not to mention those ridiculous noises he made! Gavin sounded like he belonged in an aviary, not an office. And of course, the wanton destruction he caused seemingly without effort. How Gavin's desk had survived up until the big move, Michael would never know.

 

God, he was so annoying.

 

Michael's thoughts switched to Ryan, and he hid a scowl. That smug bastard. Mr. 'I've got a college degree, what have you assholes got?' Sure, Ryan rarely brought it up, and even then it was usually as the butt of a joke, but Michael convinced himself that the man had an air of superiority around him because he'd had a higher level of education than the rest of the guys. Michael could barely see the computer screen through his level of indignation, and the fact that he was probably fucking up the editing on that week's Rage Quit only served to make him madder. Stupid fucking Ryan with his stupid fancy words and know-it-all attitude and how whenever he was with Gavin and thought no one was looking, he'd drag the younger man close by his belt loops, stupid strong stupid fucking hands resting on Gavin's stupid slender hips, and they'd kiss like they were teenagers behind the goddamn bleachers and it was _infuriating_.

 

"What's got you all worked up?"

 

Michael's head snapped to the side, and saw Geoff leaning against his desk and regarding him with his usual tired eyes.

 

"What?"

 

"Dude, you look like you're trying to melt your computer with rage-induced eyebeams. What's goin' on?"

 

With a shrug, Michael tried to loosen some of the tension in his body. "Nothing, just been a long day." It wasn't entirely untrue - it was already well past normal working hours, everyone else in the Achievement Hunter office had gone home already. Michael tried not to dwell on the fact that Gavin had gone home with Ryan instead of Geoff. He grit his teeth briefly and then shrugged again with a forced grin. "Rage Quit's taking longer to edit than I thought it would."

 

"Well, don't keep at it too late. Better to get a fresh start tomorrow if you're having trouble keeping focused. Doesn't need to be finished for another couple of days, anyway." He pushed himself off Michael's desk with a slight grunt. "See ya in the mornin'," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared through the door.

 

The curly-haired man sighed quietly and saved his work, closing Final Cut and turning his computer off. If he kept working with the mood he was in, he'd probably just have to undo it all in the morning and create _more_ work for himself. Grumpily, he gathered his things and trudged over Gus' office to see how long he'd have to wait until he could get a ride home.

 

~* * *~

 

Michael hadn't particularly wanted to go to the company party at Burnie's that weekend, but he wanted even less to have to make up excuses for not going. He settled on maintaining a low-key presence and getting fucking hammered, which he figured was really the best solution for the current situation, fuck off it's only a temporary measure he's a grown-ass man and he can do what he wants.

 

He kept to the edges of the party, only really interacting with others on his way to refill his cup with more wonderfully mind-numbing alcohol.

 

So naturally it stood to reason that he'd somehow end up in an otherwise empty hallway with the two people that made him want to punch a brick wall until his fists bled.

 

"Heeeeey, Michael!" Gavin drawled, firmly tipsy as he dangled himself from Ryan's shoulders. Ryan, of course, wasn't drinking, and was looking rather amused by Gavin's drunken swaying. Michael wasn't particularly sober himself, though, so he just scowled at both of them.

 

"What do you want?" he retorted, fist clenching around his cup, silently glad he'd already drained its contents as he felt it start to splinter. He didn't want to have to deal with spilling beer over himself and Burnie's floor on top of everything else.

 

"Don't be like that, you smeggy little smegpot." Gavin smiled wonkily, like some of the muscles in his face had forgotten what they were supposed to be doing. "I want _yoouuuu_." On the last word, he pointed at Michael and zigzagged his hand towards the other man, moving it like an out-of-control spaceship, his entire body tipping forward dangerously as he stretched his arm out to poke Michael in the chest.

 

"Easy there, Gavin," Ryan cautioned, catching the Brit around the waist before both of the younger men went crashing down in a tangle of limbs. Gavin grinned stupidly, distracted by the warmth of Ryan's hands, and sank into the older man's grip, hands going out to his sides.

 

"It's like we're in Titanic."

 

The cup disintegrated into red plastic shards in Michael's grip. "Oh, would you guys _fuck off_ with your couples' shit already? Jesus fuck," he snapped, glaring at them before stepping around them to try and rejoin the party that he wasn't even interested in.

 

"Michael, wait-" Gavin lurched after him, somehow managing to snag his arm and shove him up against the wall. Then, Gavin's lips were pressed against Michael's, and it took the curly-haired man several seconds longer to react than it should have, even after factoring in his drunkenness. He pushed Gavin away, wide-eyed and confused and still a little pissed off.

 

"What the fuck, man, your boyfriend's right there-"

 

Fear registered in his alcohol-addled mind as Ryan stepped closer. Michael couldn't help but cower a little when confronted with Ryan's height and stupidly fucking broad shoulders and muscled arms, knowing that Ryan had both the physical advantage and also the co-ordination afforded to those in sobriety. Michael didn't like his chances, and he tried to stammer some sort of apology for kissing Ryan's boyfriend right in front of him-

 

Oh wait no, apparently Ryan wanted to kiss him too. His lips moved easily against Michael's, the younger man far too flummoxed at that point to do anything other than let himself be kissed, taking a moment to gather his thoughts once Ryan pulled away.

 

"What the _fuck_?" was all he managed to come up with.

 

Gavin leaned against the wall next to him. "Oh, come off it, Michael. We've seen how cross you get every time Ryan 'n' I even smile at each other, you either had to be a giant big homophone-"

 

"Homophobe," Ryan corrected with a small grin.

 

"-That's the one I meant, or you wanted to be shagging us." He wriggled his eyebrows in a way that was probably meant to be sexy but ended up looking like two wounded caterpillars flailing around in their death throes.

 

"And unless we've been too subtle, I think you know where we stand on the idea," Ryan added, raising his eyebrow in an entirely more alluring way than Gavin had.

 

_...Huh. Well, okay then._

 

"So... When were you thinking we should... settle this?" Michael asked, pushing for casual but not entirely achieving it. Though, to be fair, he'd been stuck with his frustration for the better part of a year, he had every damn right to be desperate.

 

"Well, I'd prefer it if I wasn't the only one of us that's sober, so how does tomorrow after work sound?"

 

Michael gulped and nodded. The next day was Friday, which was good - if things ended up being physically exhausting, then at least he'd have the weekend to recover.

 

He couldn't quite believe yet that he was in a position to think about such things. he cleared his throat. "Sounds good."

 

"Wonderful," Ryan murmured with a quirk of his lips, then indicated down the hallway. "C'mon, we should head back out there before people start wondering where we are." He slung his arms around both of the inebriated Lads and guided them back towards the party, Michael in considerably higher spirits than when he had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> This one *will* remain as a stand-alone, sorry to anyone who wanted a sequel.


End file.
